It Is Not Because We Around The Same Height
by Dream-catcher91
Summary: Kameko Mizuki graduates the academy as an expert Kido user. When she joins squad ten as the third-seat, she meets her captain Toushiro Hitsugaya. What is the real reason Toushiro chose her to be the third-seat? And what is Matsumoto planning?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - I do not own bleach. I only own Kameko Mizuki

A/N - I have already started on one story. This will be my second story to start writing. Writing two stories will make it harder to post new chapters quicker. Please be patient with me :)

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

"Today you are no longer students. You will take on the role of shinigami. You will each be assigned to different divisions, and you will follow all orders that come from anyone of higher rank than yourselves..." The instructor continued on with the rules, but my mind seemed to wonder off in its own direction.

The winter war, the one I had heard so much about, ended over a year ago. I remember it clearly like it was yesterday. I was an ordinary human back then. Well, I wouldn't say completely ordinary. I could see spirits. We had gotten into a "car accident" on the way back to Karakura town. This was not regular car accident you see everyday. It was caused by something supernatural.

My dad sat in the driver seat while my mom sat in the passenger seat. I sat in the back seat gazing out toward Karakura. You could imagine my surprise when I took notice of a bunch of people fighting in the air. This was not an everyday occurrence. Several blasts that came from the people crashed into the town. I began to panic. My parent didn't notice anything out of the ordinary so I assumed these people were spirits.

I didn't really have time to comprehend anything else when a wave of energy flipped the car into the on coming traffic. The last thing I saw before my life ended was a truck bumper busting through my window.

My parents had survived the wreck, and I had thought that I did too. That was until I had seen the smashed bloody image of myself hanging out the other window. My body could not take the impact so I was killed instantly. I had fallen to my knees and began to cry for what seemed like hours.

A shinigami that patrolled the outskirts of town found me and sent me here to Soul Society...

When I arrived at Soul Society, they sent me to West Rukongai. The place was unknown to me and so were the people. I did not know where to stay so I would sleep outside.

A couple days later, a lieutenant by the name of Kaien Shiba was sent to investigate a strange spiritual pressure in West Rukongai. That spiritual pressure led him to me. He told me that I have a high spiritual pressure for an untrained soul. Shiba-san said that if I could learn to control that power, then I would make a great shinigami. He advised me to go to the shinigami academy and that is exactly what I did.

Look where I am now...graduating already in one year. I am not trying to sound cocky but I am very talented with Kido. I am the top of my class. As for my zanpakuto skills, well, they are less than average. I believe I was blessed with Kido, but deprived of basic combat skills. But I make up for it in Kido.

The academy tried to send me to the Kido corps, but I had refused to go. I wanted to improve my zanpakuto skills, and I would not be able to if I were sent there. I demanded a spot in one of the Gotei 13 squads. With much reluctance, they granted my demand. There was one captain that apparently saw use of me in their squad. I didn't know which captain it was, but I was soon about to find out.

"Kameko Mizuki..." I stood to my feet and walked to the instructor. He placed my uniform in my hands, "the captain of the tenth division, Toushiro Hitsugaya, has asked that ou become the third-seat in his division. Will you take on the duty and responsibilities of the third-seat of the tenth division?"

I bowed my head, "I accept. Thank you."

* * *

When I left the academy, I began my walk to the tenth division. Not as just Kameko Mizuki anymore but as third-seat Kameko Mizuki of the tenth division...

A/N - so I hope this was to you liking. I will try and get chapter 1 out before the "end of the world" haha please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Bleach. I only own Kameko Mizuki

A/N - So this chapter has been posted sooner than I expected. I grew bored just sitting at home. Well here you go!

* * *

"I heard that our new third-seat graduated in only one year"

"That is such a lie! She is a girl. She probably cheated her way through!"

"That is so sexest! I am a girl and I can fight perfectly well."

"You still weaker than me..."

"You're so self-"

"ANYWAY...I heard that she was short like Taicho."

As I walked down the hall, I heard a bunch of tenth division subordinates gossiping about...well me. I stopped and had stuck my ear up to the door. When I heard the short comment, my vein grew out from my forehead in agitation. I hated when people commented about my height.

I slammed the door open and looked at all the shinigami piled in the room. They were obviously shocked by my intrusion. "You may speak ill of me, but if you so much as say a word of my height that passes by my ear...well let us just say that you will not want to cross paths with me ever again. As for my graduating in a year, that is none of your business."

A tall red headed man stood up. His hair was short and flat on his head. He scowled and walked up to me. "I don't have to listen to you. I could lay you flat on your face if I wanted!"

"Do it then..."

"What did you say?"

"Do not make me repeat myself..." I lifted my hand right side up and flexed my finger for him to approach.

He lifted his arm and grabbed my wrist. Before he even made another move I pointed my finger toward him. "Bakudo #1: Sai..."

The man's arms folded behind his back and he fell to the ground. He struggled against the restraint, but it only seemed to get tighter.

"What the hell?"

I leaned down so he could see my face. "If you cannot break through such a simple spell as this, than you have a lot more to learn. Your spiritual pressure is weak. Fight me when you become stronger..." With that I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

A woman stood outside the door. Her...chest...was much larger than the average woman's. Her strawberry blonde hair hung down in waves past her shoulders. She wore a badge on her arm proving her rank.

"You must be lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku. I am the new third-seat for the tenth division, Kameko Mizuki" I lowered my head in a slight bow then raised my head back up.

"Just call my Matsumoto. That is some authority you showed in there, Kameko." Her lips curled up into a smile, "You and Hitsugaya Taicho will get along great!"

I replied with a smile of my own. "Good to hear."

"Come along and I will introduce you to Taicho." We began walking down the hall. Most of our conversation was small talk until we reached the Captain's office. "Do not call Captain by his given name. It bothers him because having the title of a captain makes him feel bigger than he really is, so if he isn't reffered to by his title it makes him feel like a child and not a captain. Also, do not comment on his height. Like you, he can get very angry when people call him short." I nodded in agreement.

Matsumoto lifted her arm and knocked upon the Captain's door.

* * *

Toushiro POV

I had been working on paperwork all day. My eyes were beginning to grow heavy, but I ignored it. I was not about to slack off like Matsumoto until I finished my paperwork.

Speaking of the woman, where was she? I had sent her out of the office to go pick up paperwork from the 6th division, but she still has not returned. For all I know she could have went out drinking again. Right when I was about to leave my seat, a knocking came at the door.

"Rangiku Matsumoto requesting entrance."

"I sat back down in my chair, "Enter..."

The door slid open and Matsumoto entered carrying a short stack of papers, but that was not what caught my eye. A girl...who looked to be just a little bit shorter than myself entered behind Matsumoto. Her hair raven hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Two small pieces of her bangs hung down on either side of her face. Her skin was almost the same color as my own, but slightly lighter. It contrasted greatly with her silvery white eyes. She still wore her academy uniform. I assumed she did not have time to change before Matsumoto found her.

Matsumoto was the first to open her mouth of course, "Captain, this is the new third-seat you chose, Kameko Mizuki." She grabbed the girl's shoulder and pulled her up in front of me.

"H-hello Hitsugaya Taicho. It's nice to finally meet you." I could not tell if Kameko was shy or just nervous of being in the presence of a captain.

"Hello Kameko. I apologize that Matsumoto dragged you here on such short notice..." I glared over at the taller woman, but then glanced back to Kameko. " I'm glad you accepted the position as third-seat, and hope you will work much harder than Matsumoto. You may not understand what I am talking about yet, but it won't be long before you see her sleeping or getting drunk."

"C-Captain! Don't give her a bad impression of me!" Matsumoto whined. She lifted the short stack of papers in front of her, "see I picked up the papers like you asked of me!"

"This time...but thank you Matsumoto. Now take Kameko to her room so she can unpack and prepare for tomorrow..."

Matsumoto nodded and gestured for Kameko to follow.

Once they left the room, my mind began to wonder. _She has changed a lot in the past two years. I wonder if she remembers me..._

_"Master, do you think she will ever be able to truly use her zanpakuto as you use I?"_

_I do not know the answer to that Hyourinmaru..._

* * *

Kameko POV

Matsumoto had shown me to me room and left me in peace. She had mentioned before she left that I would have to be in Captain's office by 6 in the morning. Since I am new to the division and a ranking officer at that, I had a lot of paperwork to fill out.

Now I sit on my bed staring at my Shihakushō. I did not like the style very much and was currently debating on altering it just a little. I picked up the top half of the uniform and put it on. I slid off the academy uniform I had been wearing. Wearing just the top half of the new Shihakushō seemed big enough to fit like a dress. The end was not tucked in anywhere, so it hung halfway to my knees. The only thing I needed was some sliders to wear underneath so no one could see my business when I am running around. I ran to my closet and pulled out one of my smaller unpacked bags. I pulled out a pair of short black spandex. I slipped them on under my new altered uniform.

_There! All done! I just hope I don't get into any trouble for changing it..._I changed out of my altered Shihakushō and into some comfortable pajama pants and a tank top. I jump onto my bed and stare at the ceiling. I thought back on what happened in Captain's office.

I have never been one to stutter often. When I have something to say, well it is said with no hesitation. Something about the Captain was intriguing to me. I don't know what it was either. Not only that, but he seemed familiar. Like I had seen him before in a dream or something. Those turquoise eyes seemed to dig deep into my own silvery orbs.

As the thoughts raced through my head, my eyes began to droop. Soon I could no longer keep them open, and surrendered to the dreams.

* * *

It was 5 30 in the morning when my alarm clock went off. _How is anyone capable of getting up this early in the morning?! _I sat up from my twin sized bed and felt around my nightstand for the irritating beeping._  
_

"ah...found it" I shut the alarm off and stood to roam the wall for the light switch. _I really should invest in a lamp for my night stand..._

When my hand came across the light switch, I flipped it up and the lights flickered on. My hands flew to my eyes, but soon they adjusted to the change of brightness. I walked to my closet and slid the door open. I grabbed the previously adjusted uniform and headed for the bathroom to take a hot shower.

After 10 minutes I emerged from the shower and began to dry my hair. It was always so straight. My mother had told me many times that I have beautiful hair and that I should wear it down more often. I always keep it up in a pony tail though because it is so long that begins to get hot.

I was beginning to put my hair up when I thought of my mother. I replaced the hair band around my wrist and let my black hair fall down my back. I would probably do nothing more than paperwork today.

I grabbed my zanpakuto and tied it to my waist. The clock shown 5:54. I walked to the entrance of my room but before I could open the door a knock came from it. I slid the door open and a shinigami stood right outside my room. It did not take me long to recognize him as the guy who had insulted me the day before.

"tch...captain sent me to make sure you were up for your first day." He rolled his eyes and began to walk away but I cleared my throat. He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"What did I do to cause you to dislike me so much? You called me weak but I proved I am not. That is all."

He sighed then looked back ahead and spoke as he walked off, "Your not as bad as I thought you were. But respect has to be earned so you will have to earn respect from me, third-seat Mizuki."

I could not help the smirk that played on my lips as he walked away. _I like a good challenge...__  
_


End file.
